Harry Potter and the World of new Powers
by perseus365
Summary: What Happens when harry get Sirius, will? Harry and Hermione.  Neville replaces Ron in golden trio
1. New Wealth

A young man named Harry Potter awoke with a start. He sunk back into his small bed, trying as hard as he could to banish, yet again, that horrible image of what had happened at the Department of Mysteries. "Sirius…" He rose from his bed, knowing it would be pointless to try to sleep. Instead, he turned to his unopened mail. There were several letters from the Weasleys, a family who knew and loved Harry as if he was part of that family. He also saw letters from the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society of witches and wizards devoted to fighting the dark arts and their followers. Moving further down the pile, he saw roughly three letters from his close friend Hermione Granger. She, along with Ron Weasley, was his best friend. He even saw a few letters from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid. Hogwarts was the school Harry had been attending since the age of eleven. Just then, he saw a familiar white silhouette in the window.

"Hello Hedwig, old girl. What've ya brought me this time? More sympathy letters?" But no, that wasn't it. The letter bore an unfamiliar seal. He studied it carefully, and saw that it was the official seal of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He brought the letter closer to his eyes so he could read the address. It said _To Mr. Harry Potter_. Yep, there was no mistaking it; the letter was for him. He flipped it over and broke the seal, pulling the letter out a second later.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are contacting you in regards to the recent death of one Sirius Black, who, our records claim, wanted you present for the reading of his will. The will be read on July 7, at 11:00 in the morning. Please report to the Gringotts bank located in Diagon Alley. We look forward to seeing you there. Given your lack of a parent or guardian to bring you, we will be sending someone. They will pick you up at 9:30 the same morning so you may shop while the will is being prepared for reading. _

_Yours in Banking,_

_Griphook_

Harry looked down at his watch, only to realize that he didn't have one. After his had broken during the Triwizard Tournament, he had forgotten to get a replacement. He noted that, and decided to get one after the will was read. He looked at the calendar, and saw that July 7 was tomorrow. _Such much for giving me notice long before hand._ He forced himself back into bed, deciding he would need his sleep, and tried to go to sleep, only succeeding after about 30 minutes.

The next day, Harry awoke at 7:00. He got out of bed, and prepared for the day ahead. When he was finished, it was only 7:15. He still had two hours and fifteen minutes to kill. He took out some of his homework, and started on an essay for Potions. He didn't like Potions, at least not the way his teacher at Hogwarts taught it. Working on his own, he found it surprisingly enjoyable. He was able to finish all of his potions assignments, and was just starting his Transfiguration homework when he heard the crack that goblins made when they apparated. He looked outside, and saw a familiar toothy goblin looking around. Fortunately, the entire neighborhood was at their annual picnic, so the streets were deserted. He gathered up his school things and locked them in his room. Coming back downstairs, he went out the front door and walked to meet Griphook.

"Hello, Harry Potter, sir. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Griphook, the goblin who first brought you down to you vault," Griphook said, flashing a toothy smile. "Ah, yes, I remember you. How have you been doing?" Harry asked politely. "Me, sir? It has been quite some time since a wizard asked me that question. I'm doing fine Mr. Potter. Very fine indeed." "What do you mean it's been some time since a wizard asked how you are doing? I mean, I know they are crummy wizards out there like the Malfoys, but we're not all like that, are we?" "I'm afraid so, Mr. Potter. Many wizards look down on us goblins. But you do not, and this greatly raises your reputation with the Gringotts Company. Already the Board of Directors are considering asking your advice on a rather _delicate_ situation."

Harry looked up in surprise. "Me? What would they want my opinion for? I'm no brilliant mathematician." Griphook smiled again, snapping his fingers. Instantly a small car appeared. Ordinarily it was used for goblins Harry guessed, but a seat in the front had been modified to fit a man. Harry took a seat as Griphook clambered in to the driver's part, and started the engine. When they started moving, the world became a blur. Harry had no idea a small car could move that fast. A few minutes later, they had stopped outside the huge whit marble pillars of Gringotts Bank.

Griphook bid Harry good-bye, and drove, or rather rushed away. Harry looked up at the clock in Gringotts and saw he still had an hour left before the reading. He turned to look down Diagon Alley, but in the distance, the entrance to Knockturn Alley glistened. He might want to check that out later. In the meantime, he headed to Flourish and Blotts, a popular bookstore. He found an interesting book on metamorphmagi and continued to read it. The book told of several signs that revealed whether or not you were a metamorphmagi. Harry thought hard. When he was little, he had made his hair grow completely back in a day.

He moved to a mirror, and looked at himself. His jet black hair had always been unruly, and that's the way he liked it. He tried to imagine his hair like Malfoy's, but retched and the thought. Then he imagined himself in the mirror, no scar on his forehead. He threw every fiber of his being into it and looked up, sighing as he say the familiar lightning bolt. Perhaps he wasn't a metamorphmagus after all. But hold on! The corners of the scar twitched and slowly, almost reluctantly began to fade. He worked for the rest of his time, and found that by concentrating on what he wanted to look like, by envisioning it in his mind's eye, he could change his appearance without a word. He had just started to consider going down Knockturn Alley as the clock in the store stroked eleven. He rushed out of the store, and through the marble pillars of Gringotts. He spotted a door to his left marked _Will Reading of Sirius Black in Process. Do not disturb._ He sprinted to it and burst through the door. He looked around frantically, his eyes moving from face to face. Griphook was there along with a few other familiar faces. Remus Lupin, who had been Harry Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher during his third year, was sitting at the table, looking extremely tired. It had, after all, been a full moon last night. To his left was Nymphodora Tonks, her hair a vivid pink. She smiled at him and said, "Wotcher, Harry!" Harry's eyes roved farther down, and he saw a group of goblins that he had never seen before. He didn't know why, but Harry felt that these were than the average goblin. For one thing, they were more finely dressed; each wearing suits of silk as opposed to the usual Gringottts attire, which consisted of some sort of nylon cloth. The color of this cloth depended on the department were the Goblin worked. Yellow, for the goblins who went down to the vaults; Red, for the accountants who counted the money; Green, for the curse-breakers; Blue, for the security (these where the ones who checked if anyone had been sucked into a vault); and Black, for the matters of the deceased. Everyone was wearing black, but Harry could tell what type of goblins they were by the color of their ties. It matched their department's color. Moving further down the line, he saw his headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Upon the sight of the old man, mixed feeling entered Harry's mind. Some were of anger, others of curiosity, and a few of admiration.

Harry opened his mouth, took several deep breaths, and said, "What are you all doing here?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Oh, we too, except perhaps me, are mentioned in the will. As for me, I decided to be your guard personally, though I felt it best not to reveal my presence to you."

Lupin spoke from the table in his tired voice, "We saw you working on your abilities in Flourish and Blotts earlier. I frankly amazed that you were able to master it so quickly. I'm sure your parents, and Sirius, would be extremely pro-" But he was cut off by Tonks, a metimorphmagus herself who piped up, "Yeah, go Harry! Give us a demonstration." Harry was modest, and didn't really want to, but he knew Tonks would keep pestering him, so he obliged. Concentrating on his hair, he managed to turn it into a brown Afro. (Shudder) Tonks squealed excitedly and told him to change back. Dumbledore beamed at him, eyes ever twinkling. He turned his hair back to his unruly black (Ah, much better.) and turned to the goblins, who looked like they were enjoying the show, but would surely want to get down to business.

One of them, wearing a black tie, cleared his throat and said, " Well, if nobody has any objections, I would like to get started. Let the record show that the reading of the will of the recently deceased Sirius Black, will now be read on July 7, at 11: 10 A.M. Waving his hand at an envelope, he muttered the words _holo graphis_. The letter flew to the center of the table, and as it did, the lights dimmed slightly. A blue circle appeared in the middle, and the small image of Sirius Black appeared. He started to speak, and the words formed in a gold writing above him.

_I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind, (shut up Moony) am fully aware of the following statement. This is my will, and if it is being read, then I must have left you. First, I know Harry is there, so Harry, please don't mourn over me. I'm sure I went out with a bang, and as long as I caused some trouble, then I have no regrets, save one, which is that I have been able to spend as much time with you as I would have liked. Please accept the following things that I give you. __The underlined words only you can read, they are not there to anyone else, as I don't want anyone else reading them__. I am sorry I had to leave you, my friends, but I'm in a better place now, with James. (Though how I have no idea with the trouble I caused) For those of you who don't know, the Black fortune consists of roughly 700 billion galleons. I am leaving this all to Harry Potter, with the following exceptions. To Remus Lupin, I leave 100,000 galleons. Use them to buy yourself some new robes. Tonks, I know you're here too, so decided to leave you 100,000 galleons as well. To Harry Potter, I leave the rest, as well as Grimauld Place, though I ask you to let the Order continue to use it for their purposes. Redecorate, redesign, or just completely destroy it and build a new one, I don't care. Just let it stay as Headquarters. __Also, Harry, I leave to you the little known manor in the Alps. This is my personal gift to you. I know you will appreciate its many advantages, and hope you have fun with it. In it, you will find a few more special gifts__. And now, friends, it's time for me to leave. I hope you have long, full lives, and always remember that life is full of surprises, for that is how the Marauders lived. __Oh, and by the way, Harry, when you go down to the Black vault, look inside the chests engraved with rubies and the Marauder's sign. (It's on the map)_

With those final words, the image disappeared, and the lights returned. The goblin scribe, who had marked it all down, handed it to the head of the deceased office. He snapped his fingers, and a file appeared. He placed it in the file, and snapped again. Instantly, it vanished.

He cleared his throat and said, "Well, gentlemen, I believe our business is done. Oh, but Mr. Potter? Would you stay behind? We have something we would like to discuss with you." Harry nodded and turned to Lupin. "I won't take long. I want to visit the Black vault anyway. I'll catch the Knight Bus home. Don't worry, I'll be fine" Remus looked somewhat apprehensive, but agreed all the same, so Harry was left to talk with the goblins.

"Well, what is you wanted my advice on? I'm warning you, my advice probably isn't worth much. Are you sure one of the goblins working here can't help more than I can? I sure everyone here is more then qualified." The goblins smiled, and one said, "You flatter us, Mr. Potter. We want to know your opinion because you care about what goblins think. Griphook here has spoken very highly of you, and we've gotten similar reports from the other goblins that have helped you in the past. Here is the issue: We know you are a strong enemy of the Dark Lord, but we also know that you are honest with us. Now, the Dark Lord has sent an ambassador to us. He wants our help in this war, and is trying to recruit us. He has tempted us with freedoms we have been denied by the Ministry, but we are apprehensive. In his previous reign, many goblins were killed needlessly. What do you think we should do?"

Harry thought for a while before answering. "Well, I would strongly recommend avoided allying yourselves with Lord Voldemort. He is ruthless, and once he has gotten what he needs from you, you will no longer be essential. I don't need to tell you what would happen then." He said grimly. The goblins looked around at each other, considering this. "And," he went on, "What is the point of having these freedoms he is offering you if your not alive to use them? If he does not kill you, he will enslave you, and where would your freedom be then? I'm trustworthy, you're all trustworthy, but Voldemort does not play by the rules. He can never be trusted. Never. I am, of course, hesitant, because if you refuse outright, you will make yourselves an immense target. He will want to conquer you and take the gold of Gringotts for himself. So my advice is this: Do not flat out refuse the Death Eater ambassador. Make it appear as if you are seriously considering it. That is the best advice I have to offer."

The goblins looked around, and nodded in agreement. The goblin that had spoken before spoke again, saying, "This, Mr. Potter, is the best advice we have ever received from an outside source in the history of the bank. You gave advice that was supported by solid evidence, raised questions with much meaning, and, above all, were concerned for our well-being, not just your own. This is why the goblin society respects you so, and will follow your advice to the best of their abilities."

Then the goblin with the red tie, the Head of Accounting, stepped forward and said, "Mr. Potter, because you have given us such wonderful advice, please accept this gift." He pulled out a small sack. It was made of velvet, and he could practically feel the magical power coming from it. "This bag," the goblin went on, "Is our spender friendly vault in a pocket. Please insert your hand in the sack." Harry did so, and as he did, it contracted around his hand. He was a little nervous, but realized the goblins where trying to help him. In a flash of white light, a sign appeared on the sack, and it loosened around his hand, Examining the mark on the bag, he saw it was none other than the Marauder's seal, which was a Stag, Dog, Werewolf, and Rat gathered around a large golden M in the middle.

He looked up suddenly as the goblin described it in more detail. "You simple insert your hand in this bag, and you can pull whatever amount of gold you need. They aren't available to the public right now, and we only have 7 in stock, including this one. We hope you enjoy it, and remember, we are always eager to see you should you feel like dropping by."

Harry pocketed the bag and said, "Thanks, I don't know how I can ever repay such kindness, but I know how to start. I will try as hard as I can to establish more rights Goblins. Also, do you think it would be possible to transfer the money from the Potter vault to the Black vault, and rename the Black vault the Potter vault? It would be much easier than having two vaults. Perhaps one of the curse-breakers could cast an ever-expanding charm on it, so it will accommodate its contents."

The goblin with the green tie stepped forward and said, "I can see the wisdom in this request. Yes, this can be done, and will be immediately. Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say, it's been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Potter, and hope you'll always call on us for your banking issues."

AN:

Well guys this is my first chapter. Hope it is a good one. Please review!

Perseus365


	2. Inheritance part 1

After Harry left Gringotts he went to the Dursley's. He went in and went for his room but was blocked by his uncle Vernon.

"Where were you boy? We were left hungry here you miserable piece of shit." Shouted Vernon

"Sorry. But did in not tell you that I went to Sirius' will reading. Well now you know. I am now officially rich and do not need to live here anymore. So if you let me I am now going to my room and getting my stuff and then I will be off and never will be in your life again. Thank you and now let me leave or I will have to curse you." Said Harry

"Wait a minute. If you are rich now you have to give us some money because we fed you and gave you clothes and gave you a home. "Asked Vernon

"Yeah, I think I should give you money for giving me scraps or no food at all, Dudley's old clothes and a nice cozy cupboard for a place to live. No thank you." Said Harry

As Harry went up he thought about all the things he had seen here. He got up to his room and then packed everything quickly and then went back downstairs. He didn't bother saying goodbye because it would be a waste of time. He left and stuck his wand out and waited for the night bus. In almost a second the bus arrived and he was on.

"So Harry, where do you need to go?" asked Stan

"I want to go to the Mansion in the Alps" said Harry

"Okay but it will cost you 5 Galleons." replied Stan

Once they got there Harry erased Stan's memory and then went in. The Mansion was huge. And it was all clean but he did not notice any house elves so he called in Dobby and hired him. He then went to sleep after the rough day of work and then woke the next morning. He went down to see Dobby working in the kitchen.

"Good Morning Dobby." Said Harry

"Good Morning Master Harry." said Dobby

"Dobby I need you to stop calling me master. I am not more important than you and besides it makes me sound old." Asked Harry

"Yes Master Harry." Replied Dobby

Seeing that he was fighting a losing battle he went to take a shower and then went to the library. He really needed to protect this place so he searched a book on protective charms. He discovered that by taping the desk in the library with you wand and then saying a subject he could get any book he wanted. He tested it out by saying "Magical Reading" and instantly a book popped up. He went through it and then found a lot of spells that would give him enhanced reading capabilities and photographic memory with total recall. He cast the spell and then he saw fit to start his reading on other subjects. When He said Protective Enchantments, he got 7 book all from basic to advance. He took the first one and then started reading. Since it was basic stuff he read it real quick. But soon the books took longer to read but he got a lot out of them. He finally came across the fidelius charm. It said that the charm kept the location of a place hidden. There would be two components to this spell. Harry would need to find a secret keeper and perform the spell. He finally thought of Dobby.

"Dobby!" Harry Shouted

With a loud pop Dobby appeared at his side. "Yes Master"

"Dobby, I need you to be my secret keeper for the fidelius charm." Said Harry

After a few quick practices he was ready and then cast the spell. He then tried to write down the name of the manor on a piece of paper but he could not. He then asked Dobby for lunch and in a second Harry got it. After a little bit an owl showed up and he took the letter and then read it.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_ I am very sorry for your loss of your godfather Sirius Black and I want it to be known that he was cleared of all charges. If you wish I can have the trace removed from you as soon as you take claim to The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Here are your wizarding owls form the test that you took this June._

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_Charms: Outstanding_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

_Herbology: Exceeds Expectations_

_Potions: Outstanding_

_History of Magic: Poor_

_Astronomy: Acceptable_

_Divination: Dreadful_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

_If you wish to take any other subjects this year that you did not write an owl for please contact me and it shall be done for you. As a little compensation for my attitude towards you I will have the best in the country tutor you in these subjects. I hope you can forgive me._

_Cornielius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

Harry quickly replied to this letter.

_Dear Minister._

_ I am grateful for the subject changes this year and I am looking forward to my lordship as soon as I get to Diagon ally. I wish to inform you that I will be dropping History of magic, Divination, Astrology and instead I would like to take Ancient Runes and Arithmacy. I just need the book of those subjects an if all goes well I will write the owl exams in August. I would also like someone from the Ministry at Gringotts to remove the trace from me._

_Harry Potter_

He sent the letter with Hedwig.

He then made way to Diagon ally in the floo network. He headed to Gringotts and then waited for a teller.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, are you here to claim your inheritance?" asked the Goblin

"Yes I am." Said Harry

"Please follow me this way and we will get started but if you want for 100 galleons we can test you for any other bloodlines." Asked the goblin

"Yes thank you. Please remove the money from my trust fund." Said Harry

After he was lead through a series of hall ways and they came up to a small room that was prepared for a ritual. The Sign said _The Claiming Room_. They entered the room, and then the goblin disappeared to get something. In a few moments he was back with a knife, a wand and a piece of parchment.

"May please put your hand out so that I can have some of you blood." Asked the goblin

Harry put his arm out and then the goblin cut him. A few drops of the blood went onto the paper and then ink started to appear on the piece of parchment.

**Harry James Potter**

**Status: Pureblood**

**Relation Table**

**M-Magic**

**B-Blood**

**Hereditary**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black-M**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter-B**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Evans-B**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor-B**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin-B**

****The Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw-B****

****The Most Ancient and Noble House of Huffelpuff-B****

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Merlin-B**

Seeing this Parchment Harry fainted. He woke up an hour later in a bed.

"Where am I?"Asked harry

"You are in the Gringotts hospital. And now, if you are ready than, may we please proceed with the ceremony. " Replied the goblin

"Sorry about that. We can continue." Said harry

"It is understandable if you have this much power at your command in the wizarding world I would faint too." Said the goblin "We have gotten your recent bloodlines which are Potter, Black and Evans but you other bloodlines you have to take a test for. The Hogwarts Founder's test is together and Merlin's test is another one."

"Okay but after I do all my trails can I please have my net worth in all my other accounts." Asked Harry

"Yes we will Have It arranged" said the goblin

The Goblin led him down to vault 4 or the Hogwarts Vault. The Goblin said that only he was allowed to enter and he did. Inside the room it was dark and musty. He then was pulled to center of the room and then he realized that he was being stared at by the four founders.

"Is this pathetic excuse for a wizard our heir of this generation?" asked a man in green who Harry guessed was Slytherin

"Oh come on Salazar I don't think he is that bad." Asked a lady in yellow who looked like Helga Huffelpuff

"He looks a little badly nourished." Said or rather announced a person that Harry recognized as Godric

"I think we should just check his memories and see for ourselves." Said Rowena

AN:

Sorry Guys had a major writing block and I got lazy but I will try to keep going on with the chapters.


	3. Inheritence part 2

What the founders found in Harry's memories was horrible. They had seen all the beatings and all the cursing and the horrible stuff that had been done to him. They had thought that that was enough and left his memories.

"I will kill those people." Said Godric and Salazar at the same time.

"Calm down both of you right this instance." Yelled Helga

"I think the best way to give them payback is to give Harry powers to use against them. I think we should make him our true blood and Magic Heir. I vote on this." Said Rowena

"I second this vote." Said Helga

"I also vote for it." Said Salazar

"I love the idea." said Godric

"Then it is settled. All we have to do is wake him up. Said Rowena while casting Enervate

Harry suddenly woke up and found all the founders staring at him. He then quickly stood up and waited for their decision.

"Harry we have agreed to give you our heir ship and all our knowledge will be put into the Black Manor in the form of books. O anyone of your trusted friends can also learn. And as a parting gift we destroy the foreign soul that was in your body." Said Salazar

After that Harry was pulled into another room. He then saw an image of Merlin.

"Hello Child, so you are my heir. Well it looks like the founders already like you and since they were my students I think I will trust their judgment and give you 50% of my test. But the rest is an entirely different thing. To be my heir you need to be able to wield the staff of Merlin. But that is the last part. First you need to find it." Said Merlin

"Alright, I will bring you this staff." Said Harry in a confident voice

Then Harry set off. At first, Harry was sort of stupid and tried a bunch of summoning staffs but obviously it did not work. So he set out looking for it. It took him a couple of hours later to find it. He found it right beside the spot he was standing in while he talked to Merlin.

"Ah, I see you have found my staff. Well now there is one more thing. There is a rat in the cage beside I want you to kill it using the killing curse." Said Merlin

Harry tried to muster up all his hatred and then put all of the energy in the spell but when he said the incantation nothing happened. No big green light, nothing. He sat there dumbfounded. Then Merlin spoke to him.

"Harry you have done it. You have proved yourself to be my true heir." Said Merlin

"But I could not cast the spell." Said Harry

"But that is the most important thing. You see even if you are powerful you are still humble. So even if you tried to use a curse with so much hatred you won't be able to." Said Merlin in a proud voice "I now pronounce you my heir, all my life knowledge that I have gathered will be placed in the form of books for you to read."

After that Harry left the room and was found by a goblin. He was lead down to an office and then was told to come in. Harry found a goblin at the desk waiting for him.

"Welcome Lord Potter. My name is Raglook, and I am you manager here, so here is the list of your assets.

Black Family:

192,545,677,874 galleons

3 properties

Black Manor

Black Estate

Grimgauld Place

Potter Family

674,683,827,568 galleons

2 properties

Godrics Hallow Cottage

Potter Estate

Potter Manor

Founders Families

300,987,356,785 galleons

Five Properties

Hogwarts Castle

Slytherin Manor

Gryffindor Estate

Huffelpuff Castle

Ravenclaw Cottage

Merlin Family

No Money

No Properties

Total

1,168,216,862,227 galleons

10 properties

"We have also discovered large withdrawals from your trust fund. Your trust fund was set up to have 1 billion galleons and then when you became 17 the remainder of that money would be transferred to your family vault. But each month aside from your spending and your tuition at Hogwarts we have noticed 10 thousand galleons getting moved to the Dumbledore and the Weasly vaults each month. Also during August 100 galleons are moved to the Weasly vault each day. We have stopped that right now. We are sorry for not recognizing it but since Dumbledore was you Magical Guardian he had control over this." Said Raglook

"Well I would like to press charges against the family." Said Harry

"I would also immediately like to call my friend Hermione Granger Here if you can please. And would also like a hereditary ritual set up for her. Please bring her here immediately." Asked Harry

"If you can wait a few minutes she shall be here. If you need anything just call for me and it shall be done. And thank you for forgiving us." Said Raglook

"Okay I will wait here for you." Said Harry

After several minutes Raglook came in and asked Harry to follow him. Harry was led to the Ritual room and saw a Hermione coming out of the room. When Hermione saw him she practically tackled him and started asking questions.

"Where were you? We all were so worried about you. Why could you not you call me or contact me in any way." Screamed Hermione

"Hermione, your making a scene." Said Harry

Suddenly Hermione realized where she was. She got up and then helped Harry up and then they both went back to the office.

"Mr. Potter, I have here Ms. Granger's results. No one has seen them yet."Raglook said as he gave Harry the piece of parchment.

**Hermione Jean Granger**

**Status: Pureblood**

**Relation Table**

**M-Magic**

**B-Blood**

**Hereditary**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Granger-B**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Altria-B**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Morgan-B**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Pendragon-B**

The list Shocked Harry and Hermione, because like Harry Hermione was also Pureblood and all here families were important in wizarding history.

"Wow Harry I didn't know that I was Pureblood and I was Heir to these important families. I think I need to as Raglook a few questions."

"Raglook, I need to know how I am pureblood." asked Hermione

"Mrs. Granger, I do not have authorizations to say why nor do I know why but if you mak me your account goblin I can figure out why."

"Okay I now name Raglook goblin in charge of my accounts." Said Hermione

Right then a lot of files appeared on Raglook's desk.

"Oh and Raglook I also name you in charge of my accounts." Said Harry

"Okay, now if you would wait a minute I will check Lady Grangers accounts." Said Raglook

After a few minutes Raglook looked disappointed.

"I am sorry Lady Granger, but I could not find anything but I have a hunch on what has happened. If you don't mind I will bring your parents here and then do some testing and then give you my answer. Please wait here a few more minutes." Said Raglook

Harry and Hermione waited in silence. After what seemed like hours Raglook came in with two other goblins and Hermione's parents.

"These two goblins will check if there have been charms placed on Lady Granger's parents." Said Raglook

As he said that goblins started using magic to check on the parents. After a few minutes and a few conversations they were ready.

"We have discovered a memory charm on your parents. We will dissolve it and the person who cast it was Albus Dumbledore." Said one of the goblins

After a quick incantation of _Obliviate Dissolvus_,they were done and they left the room.

"Mom, Dad are you feeling alright?"asked Hermione

"Yes Hermione, we are and as soon as I get my hands n that Dumbledore again I will kill him." Said Hermione's Mother

"And who is this with you. Oh my god! IT is Harry our godson. That old fool must have placed him with the Dursleys. Harry you are going to stay with us now." Said Harry

"I never knew about you being my godparents." Said Harry

"Well in your parents' will after Sirius it should have been Remus but since his little problem he is listed as a dark creature so third or second on the list is us." Said Hermione's Mom

"By the way my name is Luke and my wife's name is Abigail and now you will call us by our names two." said Luke

"But we don't mind Mom or Dad." Added Abigail

At this Harry leapt out of his chair and hugged his new family. Finally, Harry had a family now.

"Lord Potter as I understand Lord and Lady Granger need their wands returned to them." Said Raglook

And then he snapped his fingers and two wands were found on top of the desk. The two adults picked up their wands and then they were ready.

"Lord Granger, I would like to ask you a question. Is the betrothal contract for Lady Granger the second and Lord Potter still up." Asked Raglook

"Yes it is, my dear friend and on their seventeenth birthday they will be married." Said Luke

"Wait who's betrothal contract?" asked Harry

"Why, yours and Hermione's, silly." Said Abigail

At this both the kids blushed.

"Lady Granger I am sorry but lordship over the house goes to your father." Said Raglook

"Well Raglook, since Harry has lordship and I want Hermione on the same terms as him she will also have ruling power over the houses that she has inherited." Said Luke

"Ok, it shall be as you wish sire. Now if you will excuse me I have other things to do." Said Raglook

"Well, I have one last thing to do. If you could transfer all of my various vaults into a big one, that would help greatly." Said Harry

"Mine too." Hermione added

"It shall be done as said." Said ragllok


End file.
